Promotion Celebration!
by Sana-banana
Summary: Team seven was promoted to Jounins after Sasuke's return, Includes Alchohol and one sex starved Sasuke. TeamsevenThreesomeLemon! Read and review.


**Title:** Premotion Celebration

**Summary: **Team seven was promoted to Jounins after Sasuke's return, Includes Alchohol and one sex starved Sasuke.  
**Pairing: **TeamsevenThreesomeLemon!  
**Rating:** M.  
**Disclaimer:**I don't own Naruto, do you really think that **Masashi Kishimoto** would be typing away on instead of working with the actual manga? if you do, I suggest you go see a physiotherapist. you need some real help.

Hi! Sana-sama here with her first lemon ever! isn't a lemon virgin anymore Anyways, Please, I really don't know exactly how it turned out, don't be too harsh, though, _constructive criticism is accepted._ smiles Enjoy.

* * *

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura walked through the doors of the Uchiha mansion. The room they walked into was literally equipped with everything, There was a flat screen TV the size of Naruto himself, There was a Kitchen with a Fridge, Oven and even a microwave. The place was painted a dark shade of blue, the furniture was pitch black. There was a bed, two couches and a glass coffee table. Sasuke held in his hand a bottle of Tequila and in both Naruto's and Sakura's hands was a bottle of Champagne.

Today they were celebrating. For three reasons, One, Naruto had finally succeeded in his goal( well one of them anyway) of beating Sasuke Shit-less and bringing him back to Konoha for Sakura, Two, Sasuke was back, And the third, Today all of team seven were promoted to Jounins!

Everyone in the room could feel what they had ahead of them, a late night of drinking, getting drunk, throwing up, all three of them would crash on the bed and would wake up as soon as the others did, and feel the same pain as the others did, get over it when the others did. Naruto jumped over the coffee table and onto the black leather couch. Not without making sure he had a glass and had stolen the bottle of tequila from Sasuke.

"Teme! You shouldn't of even left the village in the first place! You should have just waited until Itachi had shown his face in kohona and then slaughtered him." Naruto yelled at his teammate and friend. "Could have saved me and Sakura a lot of grief." Naruto pushed Sasuke playfully, Sasuke took it the wrong way and punched him in the face.

"Woah! dude! Control your anger!" Naruto said as he put his hands up in defense. Naruto smirked as he saw Sasuke sit back down. He took the opportunity to punch him back. Sasuke, to drunk to dodge and tried to grab his hand, though, he had grabbed the wrong one of the four. Wait- Was there supposed to be four hands?! Sasuke punched Naruto second head and sort of fell, into Naruto's embrace. Suddenly, They were kissing madly, both force eachother not to loose, to keep working at it until they had won. Sasuke was first to push away for air. They were near the bed by now, Sakura came in between the two and started grinding them both, as she took both hands and pushed Naruto closer grabbing his ass while pushed Sasuke onto the bed with her's.

Sasuke started kneading Sakura's breats threw her shirt as Naruto, double tasked by undoing her button up shirt and kissing her furiously.Sasuke flung her bra off expertly and took off his and Naruto's shirts. Sakura reached behind her and slowly unbuckled and unzipped Sasuke's pants, Naruto had already stripped, and was now rubbing his long hard member against Sakura. Sakura pulled down her Lacey underwear and Sasuke took them off.

Both males trailed their hands on both Sakura's inner and outer thighs. Naruto licked Sakura's breasts up and down, until not one area was uncovered in his saliva. Naruto slowly with his hand massaged Sakura's clit, and Started pumping her with his finger, adding fingers one by one while Sakura got use to the size. Naruto positioned himself at her entrance.

"I'll be gentle" he said and gently thrusted into her. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's neck and forced the blond towards him, consuming him in a violent kiss. He grabbed both Naruto's arms and gently placed them on his ass. Sasuke thrusted himself into Sakura's backside without any warning for her, She screamed in pain. but it got quikley consumed by pleasure as Naruto pulled Sasuke closer to him and then trusted out again.

Sakura had never felt so much pleasure in her life, She was completely and totally consumed by it. She felt her orgasm coming nearer every second. The other two felt it too, though everyone forced themselves to their max. They all met their peak almost simultaneously. They cried out as they climaxed.They all untensed and separated themselves.

An hour later, Sakura found herself still awake, her two lovers softly snoring lullabies into her ears. She still found that one wasn't enough. She slowly put her hand under the cover, hoping not to wake up the sleeping guys. She massaged herself with her three fingers. She moaned as finally she came, not hard enough though she looked over to her purse and grabbed it without Naruto or Sasuke waking up.

She found herself a purple cylinder and placed it under the covers, slowly putting her purse back. She grabbed the dildo and turned it on low, and positioned it in front of herself, Imagining Naruto who was the one in front of her really helped and she thrusted it into herself and gasped at the sudden movement at her side. She looked over to see Sasuke, eyes overcome by lust.

"A little playful aren't we Sakura?" he teased her as he reached under the covers and pulled out the purple toy. "Baby, I'm a thousand times better then a dildo." She said as he threw it onto the sofa across the room and rubbed himself against her violently. He positioned himself, about to thrust into her when.

"You guys better not be having fun without me!" Naruto said she he pulled both Sakura and Sasuke up. He grabbed Sakura's ass and playfully bit as Sasuke's neck. He probed Sasuke's entrance and thrusted himself into him as he pulled Sakura closer to Sasuke. Naruto continued marking Sasuke and placed one hand on the small of Sakura's back as he massaged Sakura's breast with his one hand.They came in unison again.

"That was the best sex I've ever had." Sasuke stated as he lied down between his two teammates.

"Dude, wasn't that like, the only sex you've ever had?" Naruto laughed at his best friend.

"Hey, guys. How are we going to handle missions if we're all attracted to each other?" Sasuke nodded and looked over to his best friend, now... Dare say it.. Lover.

"We, two guys, almost brothers, had sex, and your worried how we can face each other without dreaming about ripping our shirts off.." Sasuke inwardly sighed. "Yep, you're the same Naruto I've known all these years."

"We'll keep business and sex separated." Sakura suggested.

"We're going to do this again?!" Naruto said. Sasuke gave them both a look that said,

"Did you hear what I just said?" Sasuke said, he could'nt beleive how stupid his best friend was, "You guys didn't spend almost 4 years with Orochimaru and Kabuto in a dark pit in the earth, the only "sex" I had was when I remembered Sakura and Ino and my hand was free. I bet you guys did it over 10 times while I was gone." Naruto looked to Sakura, Sakura looked over at N

aruto and quikly looked away blushing

.  
"how the hell did you know the number?!" They said both said, blushing. Sasuke laughed inwardly.

* * *

So, how was it? -blushes- This is my first lemon, I seriously can't tell how it turned out. If it's seriously bad, just tell me that I need to clean my room in your review.


End file.
